Enough of Falling Short
by ReconditeAgony
Summary: After losing the Smackdown Women's Championship match to Charlotte Flair, Becky Lynch's frustrations of being overlooked get the best of her.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Oh my goodness! Becky's "heel turn" at Summer Slam was so freaking exciting that I couldn't hold back from writing this. And if you're gonna ask me about my opinion of it, I did mention on Twitter that regardless of what WWE does, Becky's actions are pretty much justified. She had a reason to attack Charlotte and to be upset. Anyway, here's Enough of Falling Short and I'm going to make it a two-part or maybe a three-part story. Hope you guys enjoy! :)**

…

Becky Lynch looked up in complete shock in horror when she saw Charlotte get handed the Smackdown Women's Championship title. Anguish ripped through the Irish woman as she tried to process everything that was going on in front of her.

She turned to Carmella who looked just as horrorstruck as Becky was. This had been like the umpteenth time Charlotte had gotten away with winning a title when she had hardly done much to earn a shot in the first place. Becky on the other hand had to work her ass off, beating multiple women to be able to earn her shot, only be handed the short end of the stick.

The 30-year old lass turned to see Carmella walk away, looking completely infuriated beyond describable words. Becky almost felt a wave of pity for her but her painful jabs of jealously reign over her pity.

She turned back to Charlotte, debating whether to congratulate Charlotte or stay where she was, lying on the mat. She wanted to go up to congratulate her because of their friendship was too good to be true. However, she wanted to stay where she was because she was tired of being handed dust when she had to work twice as hard to earn such an opportunity like this.

In the end, she decided it was best to be a good friend but the thoughts of frustration still lingered acutely in her.

Taking a deep breath, the Irish woman stood up then gave her friend a hug, faking a congratulations smile in the process. However, she felt metal material on her finger tips and the feeling made her smile in her own pleasure. She was touching the Smackdown Women's title, the title that she wanted so desperately to be hers.

The longing became incredibly cogent to Becky, it was enough to consume her at such a profound level. It had been over five-hundred days since she last held a title at all, let alone that very title.

The ginger-haired woman let go of Charlotte, the anger of losing boiled into her but she gave her an acknowledging nod.

"Congratulations," said she, sighing in defeat. "You did it. You won it."

Hearing herself say this to her friend agonized her but this time, she couldn't take it anymore. Becky wanted to be the one to be congratulated, especially by Charlotte, not the other way around. It was too much for the Irish Lass Kicker and she knew that this was her ultimate breaking point.

With a look of vexation, Becky gave a huge slap to Charlotte, causing Charlotte to fall on the mat. What followed was loud cheers and a plethora of clapping in joy.

"You deserve it!" chanted the crowd, more so directed to Charlotte.

The 30-year old Irish lass didn't back down as she viciously attacked Charlotte. The cheers only got louder as Becky continued her actions, her anger greatly fueling her passion even more.

However, Charlotte rolled out of the ring and onto the floor. Becky looked down then eyed the very title she wanted more than anything. The Smackdown Women's Championship.

The Irish Lass Kicker picked up the title, feeling the pleasure of holding it wash over her. It pained her greatly that she wasn't a champion but holding the title instantly led to her imagining herself as the champion. She already was considering herself to potentially be one hell of a champion, being the fighting one.

Becky turned to the stunned Charlotte on the floor, still holding the title up and proud.

"Mine!" she shouted, pointing to the title.

A few moments after, she dropped the title, having a feeling that she wasn't finished with attacking Charlotte.

The ginger-haired lass remembered back in 2016 when she was the one getting turned on. This time, the tables were turned. The more the event hammered in her head, the more it fueled her to continue her assault on her former friend.

Becky sent Charlotte to the barricade, hard. The crowd still cheered proudly for the Irish Lass Kicker. Becky went as far as throwing Charlotte over the announce table but the cheers and the "you deserve it" chants kept going on for her.

Becky just gave a quiet chuckle to herself when she saw that she was satisfied with what she had done. Without another word, she turned to the ramp then walked away. The cheers for her continued as she turned and gave one more smirk to Charlotte before turning away.


	2. Chapter 2

Backstage, Becky Lynch was walking down the hall, internally fuming. Losing the Smackdown Women's title match had been infuriating to put it lightly. But of all people, losing the match to Charlotte had greatly enraged her. She simply wasn't having it.

"Excuse me Becky?"

She knew who the voice was coming from, but she purposely ignored him. She didn't want to speak to any interviewers now, especially the one who she could hear was following in close pursuit behind her, judging by the footsteps. Instead, she gave the interviewer the silent treatment, not even turning to face him.

"Excuse me Becky? We just want to get your comments?"

Again, silence and the now proclaimed RelentLass didn't turn back to answer him. She was fighting back the urge to beat him up every time he spoke to her.

"Excuse me Becky?"

No answer once again.

The 30-year old Irish lass kept walking down the hall until she stopped in front of double doors. Her mind raced, and her heart pounded but she refused to speak. She had no desire right now to open up about her actions because right now, it was not the time to do so.

"Becky, obviously disappointed with your loss— "

She turned to the interviewer, giving him an ominous death glare like a wild predator looking directly at his prey. She hated having to be reminded about coming up short once again and she certainly needed time to herself to piece everything together. Her eyes were full of indignation but there was a slight hint of agony in her expression. It troubled her greatly that she was vividly remembering losing the match. All she wanted to remember was turning on her former friend and the reasoning behind it, which she still kept in her mind refusing to reveal it.

If it weren't for the fact that the interviewer was holding a camera and Becky's mission had been solely on getting out of this damn hallway, she would likely take the time to beat him up. It would only be done at the hands of her venting out her frustration on someone else, despite how usually innocent they were, even when she couldn't wait to get her hands on Charlotte Flair once again.

Without a word, Becky turned back to the double doors then pushed one of them open. She continued down the hall, still in no mood to talk right now. All she had was one thought running through her head like a squirrel running.

 _Why am I not the champion?_ she thought.

She wanted answers now and at this point, she would likely lose sleep by questioning this repeatedly. She wanted to find answers alone because was better for her to think about this stuff alone. Coming close to an angry ginger meant consequences. Getting too close to an angry Irish lass would mean that she wouldn't hesitate to beat someone up, if given the chance. She was still repeatedly trying to fight the urge to beat up the interviewer behind her all because of his constant questions.

"Becky, can we please get a couple of comments— "

Still walking, she turned back to the interviewer but only briefly, the antagonism in her eyes and her expression still noticeable. This time, she decided that it was best to give one simple answer, that way, the interviewer would leave her alone.

"No!" said she, before turning back to the hall.

That was all she needed to say for now and much to her own relief when she continued down the hall, the interviewer was nowhere in sight. For her, this meant that he finally left her alone and she was glad about that.

She knew she was going to have to explain herself but now wasn't even the time. She needed time to clear her head and almost to her own relief, she successfully refrained herself from beating up the interviewer who was earlier following close behind her, all after the agonizing urge of wanting to do this plagued her mind.

Even though she was able to refrain herself now, she couldn't promise the same thing next time. If someone tried to follow her in close pursuit next time, the thought of wanting to feed her intense urge may get the best of her. However, if she did give in, she would use this as a warning message to Charlotte Flair.

Charlotte Flair was the woman who the thirty-year old Irish lass primarily wanted to focus on. Even when she did get to beat up Ric Flair's daughter, she would show precisely no remorse. Becky was more than willing to vent out her frustrations on her again, given that the blonde woman had stolen Becky's own opportunity. Charlotte had snuck in and Becky was left in the shadows.

Becky had enough of being thrown to the sidelines and treated like an afterthought, the sidekick, or even the infamous Charlotte's friend. Becky was focusing on her own self and she knew that Charlotte was the one holding her back.

As for Carmella, the only good thing to come out of the match was that the fabulous woman was getting closer to being out of the picture. She had lost the title and Becky knew this, but she wished she had been champion.

However, Becky wasn't focusing on Carmella. She was focusing on Charlotte Flair, the woman who had stolen her opportunity time and time again. The Irish woman was not going to be making excuses for her former friend anymore. She was going to be relentless as possible and getting a match one-on-one would do her more justice than before.

She was ready to later jot down her thoughts as to why she fell short once again. She was going to do it on Smackdown but if she also had to speak about this anywhere else, she would gladly agree to do so. However, that would be later as in after the day was done. She needed at least a day to reflect on everything before she felt she was able to talk about this without wanting to beat someone else up.

Whenever she would finally have possible answers written in front of her, she would make herself as clear as possible. If anyone still doubted her, they were in for one hell of a rude awakening.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I totally forgot to mention this in the last part, but I decided to make this a four-part story. Originally, it was going to be a three-part story, but I had no idea Becky was going to have the in-character interview with Gorilla Position. What she said in the podcast was very powerful and truthful that leaving out a vital part in this "heel turn" was NOT going to be an option here. If you haven't listened to it, I highly recommend that you do. Everything Becky said held a lot of truth and something the fans have been saying for a while now.**

 **So yes, this part is basically based from that podcast interview, but I didn't want to write the interview itself. It would seem quite boring for me. Instead, I made a completely different concept but having Becky saying most of what she said in the podcast. And to be completely honest with you, this was a fun chapter to write, especially with how it's played out and the atmosphere.**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this!**

 **-ReconditeAgony :)**

…

It was now just a few hours before Smackdown and Becky was alone in her hotel room. She had shut the blinds, turned the TV off, kept the door to the hall locked, and kept all lamps off. It was dark in her room but at the moment, she didn't care. She needed to focus in this environment about why she had yet again been the victim of being thrown to the sidelines again. While pondering her situation, she was pacing back and forth in her hotel room, showing no signs of stopping in her tracks.

"I don't understand what people are saying to me when they say, 'well done' because I went in the ring with the intention of winning the women's title and I currently do not have the title," she said to herself, shaking her head. "I've been burning a hole through the women's division on Smackdown Live for the past few months, and then Charlotte Flair shows up and gets handed the title opportunity and as opportunistic as ever, when I had that match won, she snuck in and stole my victory one more time. She gets handed the gold and I'm left on the sidelines!"

The thirty-year old Irish lass continued pacing back and forth, her anger threatening to rise. She had never felt this anger, frustration, and despair as much as she did. She still had questions running through her head that she didn't have an answer and that she was likely to not get an answer.

"What does the crowd cheering mean when I haven't accomplished anything?" she wondered, the tone in her voice now full of frustration. "I'm left there with one title run and she has seven, maybe eight if everyone counts the NXT Women's Championship, and I'm supposed to be satisfied and happy with that? That's not enough for me."

It seemed that at this point, she was forced to reflect on her status. The pacing got her mind racing as she thought heavily about it.

"I appreciate that the crowd wants me to win but I didn't get the gold and I was too preoccupied with keeping everyone on sight and that hasn't done me any favors," she concluded. "So, I have to re-evaluate everything and re-evaluate what I was putting my priorities on. If that's getting the crowd on my side and getting a friend on my side, then I'd be doing it wrong."

She stopped in her tracks towards the front door, furiously brushing her hair back. At this rate, she was ready to take jabs at her own status and that she deserved better. It was getting beyond jabbing Charlotte Flair.

"There is one reason why I came to the WWE and that is to be great, but I'm not achieving that, so I have to look at everything," grumbled Becky. "I have to look at the fact that I'm not at the front of the posters all the time and I'm not on at the front of the DVDs and why is that? It's certainly not because of me because I've been working my ass off! The entire time I've been here, I haven't stopped the ball once but anytime Charlotte Flair shows up, then it's all about her. It's all about her when I was the first woman drafted to Smackdown Live. This show was entirely about me. That title was built because of me. That's because the people wanted me to have a championship because I deserved it. And because Charlotte Flair had stolen it from me, time and time again when it was the Divas title or when it was the women's title and before there was a brand split. And then of course, she gets drafted to Smackdown Live and again, it becomes all about her."

She was beginning to remember something else very vividly. Ever since she had lost the Smackdown Women's Championship, fair chances for her had been null. It pained her greatly that this was the case even though she worked her ass off and worked twice as hard to try to earn her opportunities.

The thought made her groan loudly then she found herself pacing back and forth in her room again.

"2017, I had won a title match and that was at WrestleMania and it was a six way?" she said, the infuriation and tribulation in her voice becoming very graspable. "I haven't been given a fair shot at all. I am the best on this roster, both Raw and Smackdown. I have proven that time and time again, yet I don't get the opportunity and why is that? Is it because I'm not blonde enough? Is that it? Is it because I don't have enough enhancements? Is that it? I am treated like the red headed stepchild in the entire women's division, yet I have proven time and time again that I am the money maker. I am the one who people will tune in and care about and they want to see me win, and yet it's been stolen from me every single time."

A few things she said managed to catch her by surprise. She managed to surprise herself with saying "am I not blonde enough" and "do I not have enough enhancements" but the truth had to be said. She even surprised herself with saying "I am treated like the redheaded stepchild of the women's division" but nothing could be truer about that statement.

Coming from Ireland, she was not born to a famous relative nor was she going blonde since her starting days in WWE. She considered herself having a unique look to her but now, she was having doubts. The worst part about this was that she knew that redheads and gingers were sometimes frowned upon and she personally felt that she was being frowned upon because of her hair color. Was being proud of her uniqueness becoming a mistake and something she was meant to regret? She didn't know anymore.

"Charlotte Flair cries about how lonely it is at the top of the division," she continued, her voice turning hard. "But, she better realize that it won't be lonely for much longer because I'm gonna climb to the top and break her jaw!"

Had it not been dark in the room, Becky would've easily found something to throw at the wall to physically vent out her frustration. She had never felt this irate in a long time. Sure, she had been frustration before, but it had never gotten to this point and she knew that when she was done speaking about this, she still wouldn't be finished. She still had to say what she needed to say on Smackdown Live.

"I know Evolution is the most talked about thing for women's wrestling right now but I'm going to be clear here. I created an atmosphere where the women's evolution was possible. But who's on the front cover? Charlotte Flair, Ronda Rousey, and Alexa Bliss. Did I not bleach my hair enough?"

The doubts about herself look began to creep back into her head and haunt her. Being treated as an afterthought was one thing but being treated like she was some kind of wild witch was something else entirely.

 _Is it because I look like a witch with my hair color?_ she thought.

She continued pacing back and forth in the dark room as she was ready to vent out what she wanted most.

"I should be the one main-eventing Evolution and I should be the one walking in and out as the women's champion!"

The Irish woman remembered very well that she was patient enough to wait for the doors to open. When that happened, she was ready to fight for an opportunity, especially when it came to the title picture. However, after coming up short once again, being patient was no longer an option anymore for her.

"I'm not waiting for the doors to be open anymore," she said quietly. "I'm taking them down."

The thoughts of her status crept up again in her mind and she realized that she had a few more words to say concerning that.

"I look at my status in this company as I'm not the champion. I've only held that championship once while people a whole lot less than me have held it for substantially more and that's not good enough for me anymore."

She stopped in her tracks in the middle of the room, her eye twitching a bit as she gave a death glare at the wall, wondering what would happen next. She began to imagine herself face to face with Charlotte. She smirked briefly before returning to her angry expression, still gazing darkly at the wall in front of her.

"When I see her again, I'm gonna break Charlotte's arm!" she finished, her voice turning hard and icy.

She sat down on one of the beds then curled herself into a ball, hugging her knees close to her. For the first time since turning on her former friend, she felt a pang of anguish rip through her. This was solely because she knew that in the entire story, she was the victim, not Charlotte.

Becky knew she had more words to say, especially for Charlotte but she wanted to save them for Smackdown Live.

Right at this moment, she was completely aware of the stinging pain in her heart and how much it saddened her about coming short that it caused her to snap. The quietness of her room only made it worse with her thoughts ringing through her head at a fast rate.

"I'm the victim," she said, her voice barely above a whisper. "Not Charlotte."

Most people would indeed agree with her. Becky had been played around and she had enough. She didn't care that she had been talking to herself in the dark hotel room that she was staying in for nearly ten minutes. She just wanted some way to vent out her thoughts but doing so in front of someone would make her likely give in to the urge to beat that person or someone else up.

She shook her head as she blinked back tears. She had been so focused on her frustration and anger that she was completely unaware of the mental and emotional torment that greatly afflicted her. She hung her head down to her knees then began sobbing for nearly twenty-five minutes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I finally got this up. I apologize for this one taking longer than before. I didn't exactly realize this but this one was harder for me to write than I thought. This one was hard enough that I felt victim into the infamous writer's block a few times. But in the end, I managed to get this through. And yes, this is the final chapter in this little story. I've also been working on some other stories that I'll put up soon, depending on when I'll get time because I start college again tomorrow. Anyway, hope you enjoy the final installment of** _ **Enough of Falling Short**_ **!**

 **-ReconditeAgony :)**

…

It was Smackdown Live, and Becky was already making her way down the ramp. Her music was playing, and the crowd was cheering loudly for her, despite her actions at Summer Slam.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Becky Lynch!"

Becky had written down her frustrations about Summer Slam earlier in her hotel room, but WWE had given her a much simpler version. Becky decided to go with the simpler version because it would mean that she would get straight to the point without too much into the details. The details were already shown, and she knew this. She didn't need to go in such descriptions because the fans had already seen it, either from the Barclays Center or at home.

There was one thing that she did that surprised her more than anything since her vicious attack on Charlotte. Despite noticing the fans at ringside were reaching their hands out to her, she didn't acknowledge them once. It felt very different to her because she had gone so long being a lovable hero and coming to a few fans to hug them or even take selfies with them. This time, that wasn't the case. She just remained completely silent with the posture of a bold and confident woman but with the look of fury.

She continued down the ramp, but it wasn't long before she was walking up the few steel steps and was finally in the ring.

A referee close by handed her a microphone. She took it without a word at all, let alone a "thank you" because she was still fuming from what Charlotte had done. The title was meant to be Becky's, not Charlotte's.

The Irish woman's music died down, but the crowd still cheered loudly. She was fighting the urge to smile at how much support she was receiving. It wasn't long before she spoke.

"I deserve to be standing here as the women's champion!" she stated.

The crowd cheered loudly in agreement and Becky tried to fight the urge to smile. She was happy that the crowd agreed but she was still angry about Charlotte stealing the spotlight.

"And since that moment was stolen from me, Charlotte Flair deserved the beating that I gave her," continued Becky, her voice turning hard. "Because Summer Slam wasn't supposed to be about Brock Lesnar, or Roman Reigns, or AJ Styles, or Seth Rollins, or Ronda Rousey, and it certainly wasn't supposed to be about Charlotte Flair. It was supposed to be about one woman. Me! It was supposed to be my time! I have fought for months and earned my way into a singles match with Carmella. And even I had gotten over the fact that Charlotte Flair had been added to the match. Because finally, finally it was my opportunity to silence the critics that I was just Charlotte's friend."

The "Charlotte's friend" caused her to shudder. The Irish lass had grown beyond tired of being overlooked and only being a sidekick or simply the best friend. The tea time was over, and she was more than ready to stand on her own. No one could stop her from doing that.

"I pictured myself raising that title above my head, saying that I am my own woman," she said, raising her hand up in the air, locked into a fist. "That I am a top star. And that I put the Smackdown women's division on the map and that I am the new champion!"

The cheers continued for the next few seconds before Becky lowered her hand. Then, just like what she did earlier in her hotel room, she began to pace back and forth in the ring. At this rate, it was the only thing that was enough to keep her stable without completely breaking down in front of the audience.

"And you guys... you act like you're with me but were you the whole time? Because there was no hashtag Give Becky a Chance. And when Charlotte weaseled her way into my title match... yeah, I got a few tweets saying that Becky Lynch was getting screwed over but there was no boycott. You still sold out Summer Slam, didn't you?"

Becky found herself fighting the urge to cringe at this statement. She knew and heard the fans were cheering for her after she turned on Charlotte. The fact that this was what was meant to wire into her brain made absolutely no sense. It didn't stop her from pacing back and forth in the ring.

"And when Charlotte stole the match from me, you got out of your seats and applauded the new champion. So, you weren't really that upset, were you? And somehow, whenever someone asks the WWE Universe who the greatest superstar of all time is, for some reason, Becky Lynch isn't the first name to come out of your mouths. Somehow, I have been made the afterthought. And yet, you think that after a few nights of praise, that's gonna change but no, I don't buy it anymore. All because you're a generation of all talk, all options, and no action."

Becky knew that all but the "been made the afterthought" were not even close to true. She knew she wasn't this mean or cocky. She and the fans knew that she had been overlooked for far too long and all got tired of it.

"Come Summer Slam, I have had enough of the opinions and I decided to take action," continued Becky. "Because that referee slapping the mat for the third time was like someone counting me out of a trance. I have never seen anything more clearly in my life. I knew in that moment that my so-called 'best friend' had been holding me back. I knew in that moment that Charlotte had stolen my spotlight, my opportunity for the last time. I knew in that moment that I was going to raise her hand up and rip her head off!"

She stopped pacing then turned to the audience with a hard stare. This was quite rare for her, but she was being deadly serious at this point. She wasn't going to try to humor the notion of this situation.

"Because this was supposed to be my time!" she stated, her voice turning harder with every word she spoke. "My opportunity! My turn to be champion! And not because any of you finally decided that Becky Lynch deserved it. No! It's because I say I deserve it! Because I say I am the best! And there is not a woman on this roster, or a person in this arena, or any of you watching at home that can tell me different!"

Familiar music began to play, and Becky turned to the stage, her eyes gleaming with hatred and a hint of agony. She knew who it was.

Charlotte Flair.

The name alone sent a wave of anger through the Irish woman as she watched Ric Flair's daughter stopped at the stage, holding the Smackdown Women's title high in the air. Becky tried to fight the urge to snap again before running to attack her former friend. Instead, she took a different approach. She threw her microphone down to the mat, still not keeping her eyes off of Charlotte.

"That title is mine!" shouted Becky.

"You want this?" taunted Charlotte.

"It should be mine!" argued Becky.

Charlotte threw her title down, took off her jacket, then ran into the ring after Becky. Becky was knocked down from Charlotte's tackle. She tried desperately to turn the tables. On top of that, while Charlotte was attacking her, boos could be heard in the arena.

After several tries to counter, Becky was able to escape then began attacking Charlotte back. The crowd cheered loudly for her as she did so.

The referees tried to break the two away but it was no use. The two women were absolutely ruthless against each other. No matter what the referees tried, they were unsuccessful.

Much to everyone's surprise, Smackdown General Manager Paige walked to the stage, motioning someone to Becky and Charlotte's direction. This confused the audience at first but then Mandy Rose, Sonya Deville, Zelina Vega, Peyton Royce, Billie Kay, Asuka, Naomi, Lana all came out to the scene. When the referees couldn't separate Becky and Charlotte, Paige had called in proper backup in the form of the rest of the Smackdown women's roster. She smirked at the girls, now eagerly hoping that they would try to find a way to break up the grueling brawl between the blonde woman and the ginger-haired woman.

Becky paid no attention to them as she kept her attention on Charlotte. Their brawl became explosive at this point that the rest of the Smackdown women's roster had to break it up. While Asuka, Naomi, and Lana tried to pull back Charlotte, the other girls tried to pull back Becky.

However, there were a few instances when either woman escaped the many grasps to attack the other. This went on for a few minutes until the Smackdown Women's roster were able to keep both women apart without trying to kill each other.

However, both Becky and Charlotte had looks that screamed ready to commit first degree murder in the ring. Both women were officially at war.

For Becky, this meant putting her whole focus on chasing the title until she finally got it. She was no longer taking any nonsense from anyone. She was tired of waiting for the doors to be open. If there were closed doors, she was damn ready to bang then open so that she could take what was rightfully hers. No one was there to stop her.

She had enough of falling short. It was time for her to put her humor aside to rekindle her heated rivalry with her now former best friend, Charlotte. The mission to become the two-time Smackdown Women's Champion was beginning to start for the Irish RelentLass Kicker.


End file.
